


Brewer's Prerogative

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Brewer's Prerogative

"Whatcha doin'?" Harry said as he climbed up onto _his_ stool. Why Severus had allowed him into his lab in the first place, he'd never know. 

Severus raised an eyebrow but didn't reply. He continued his work, stirring four more times counterclockwise before reversing direction for two turns. 

Increasing the heat under the cauldron with a wave of his wand, he said, "The potion needs a few more minutes on high heat to achieve a perfect oleaginous consistency." 

"Reading the dictionary again last night after I feel asleep, Severus?" Harry snorted.

"Have a care, Harry. In two minutes I will add the essential oil." Severus placed several small bottles in front of Harry.

"Eucalyptus? Ginger?" Harry looked up at Severus, eyes wide. "Capsicum? Fuck. You wouldn't really put that in our lube, would you?"

"Not in _ours_ , no." Severus selected the ylang-ylang, rose, and lemon oils and added them to the cauldron. Harry inhaled deeply as the scent wafted up to his nose. 

"Just the smell makes me want you to bend me over the table and fuck me." Harry shivered and Severus was sorely tempted to do just that but that would only encourage the impudent whelp to interrupt him when he was brewing. 

"I suggest you make yourself scarce while I finish working or you shall find a very different lubrication in your bedside table." He ladled some of the lubrication into a phial and pointedly handed it to Harry.

"I'll go and prepare myself, yeah?" He bit his bottom lip, eyes dancing with mischief.

"Do whatever you like, insatiable brat," Severus replied as he finished decanting the potion. "However, you will not come until I personally see to it."

"I love when you get all commanding like that." Harry grinned as he sauntered toward the door, waggling his arse more than was strictly necessary. "Don't be too long."

"Tease."

"Never." Harry shut the door behind him. 

Deciding to give him a five minute head start, Severus began hastily tidying his lab. There was no potion as enticing as watching Harry, let alone fucking him. 

Not that he'd ever tell him that.


End file.
